


Tangled

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Black Cards, Cobra Starship
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete glares at Gabe the best he can with his head twisted at a weird angle under Bebe's arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/profile)[**inlovewithnight**](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/).

"Ow, ow, ow, _motherfuck_."

"Is that any way to talk to a lady?"

Pete glares at Gabe the best he can with his head twisted at a weird angle under Bebe's arm. "It is when her goddamn watch is stuck in my hair. And I've heard her say worse things every day I've known her."

"Stop moving," Bebe orders. "Do you want to get this so tangled we have to cut it out?"

"I'm going to shave it off after this."

"No you're not," Gabe says. "Your head is the wrong shape." He ruffles part of Pete's hair that's not caught up in accessories. "Natural's a good look for you."

"You just like pulling it when you have your dick in my mouth."

Gabe pulls on it now. "You love it."

"You really do." Bebe tugs one more time, and then Pete can move his head again. "There. Next time, let me get my jewelry off before you go down on me."

"Stop pulling my hair all the time." Pete takes her watch off himself, and makes sure she doesn't have any other bracelets or rings on, before he gets between her legs.

"Bitch, please," Gabe says. "I bet we could make you come just from pulling the right way."

Pete flips him off. See if Gabe gets his dick sucked tonight.


End file.
